Light Up
by SkatKat
Summary: "As much fun as it is to torture you I don't want you to die, seriously hurt maybe but not to die." A simple night turns unforgettable.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Other than that not much to say, hope you enjoy!

The moon is full and bright, illuminating the night sky of Lima. Quinn Fabray's breath comes out in small puffs that quickly vanish as she exits the small convenient store, a half gallon of milk in her left hand. She shivers lightly as the cool night air hits her face. She begins to dig for her car keys that are hidden in her Cheerio jacket when she hears a familiar voice.

"Good evening Quinn, beautiful night isn't it?" She groans and she tightens her fingers around her keys. She turns around a look of displeasure written on her face. Rachel Berry is smiling her cheeks red, wearing a gray plaided button up jacket, a creamy white wool hat and a pair of dark, tight blue jeans that are tucked in a pair of brown boots. Rachel Berry in jeans? This was a first.

"Man hands," She sighs, "Why are you here?"

Rachel's smile falls slightly at the use of her nickname.

"I came to get my father some medicine and soup, he's feeling under the weather and this is the closest place in walking distance to my house."

"That sucks." The blond responds nonchalantly.

"Indeed, it's a rather bad cold. I'll let you continue with your task and I will see you on Monday." Rachel tells her with a smile and turns to walk away. Quinn opens the car door and places the milk inside and slightly curses at herself for what she is about to do.

"Berry, wait." Quinn calls to her and Rachel stops, taking a few steps back to the car.

"Yes?"

"You walked here? Your house is like a half an hour away."

"Yes, that is true."

"_Damn those baby hormones for giving me a conscience." _She thinks.

"Do you want a ride?" Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth hangs open. Quinn Fabray had accomplished the impossible, she had rendered Rachel Berry speechless.

"Well?" Quinn snapped at her.

"Why?" Rachel questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to give me a ride? You don't like me Quinn, we are not friends." She pauses.

"Is Santana hiding in the back? Is she going to jump me?" She asks as her eyes dart wildly around the nearly deserted parking lot.

"Jesus, paranoid much? I was asking because it's cold and dark out. No, I don't like you and we are definitely not friends but I'm not heartless. As much fun as it is to torture you I don't want you to die, seriously hurt maybe but not to die." Quinn tells her, a small smile on her lips and her tone playful.

"Oh, okay." Rachel tells her quietly, her voice unsure.

"So do you want a ride?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Well hurry up dwarf I'm not waiting all night." Quinn tells her as she climbs into the car. She inserts the keys into the ignition, starts the heat and the radio. She waits several minutes, impatiently flipping through radio stations.

"_What the hell is taking her?" _She is tempted to leave but waits a few more seconds knowing that the brunette is most likely comparing the ingredients of the medications. She angrily turns off the car and jerks the keys out of the ignition.

She is contemplating all the hurtful insults that she can inflect on the small girl when she hears the sound of gunshots ring out. She gasps and ducks, covering herself with the steering wheel. Her heart is pounding painfully against her chest, she can hear the sound of blood rushing to her ears. She takes a large breath and tries to calm her nerves. She sees a car rush out of the parking lot before breaking into full speed. Involuntary tears have already begun to form at the corners of her eyes when she reaches into her jacket for her phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator calmly asks.

"I-I, just-theard g-gunshots at Q-quickway on S-southstreet. A c-carjust s-sped away." Her words come out quickly and are mashed together.

"Okay, miss you need to remain calm. Are you or is anyone else hurt?"

_Rachel. _

"I, no I'm okay b-but my f-friend she was i-inside." Her hand quickly grasps the handle of the door, flings it open and nearly falls onto the ground in her haste to get out of the vehicle.

"Is she hurt?" The operator asks.

"I-I don't know." She opens the door to the store which is silent and appears empty.

"All right, an ambulance is on the way."

The shop is tiny with only three rows that contain various items.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouts looking down the first empty aisle. She shoots a quick look down the second aisle before moving onto the last row. The sight that greets her causes the air to leave her lungs. Rachel is sprawled out on floor, laying on her back in a pool of blood that is growing larger by the second.

"Oh God!" Quinn cries dropping the phone and sliding on her knees next to the girl. Rachel's eyes are moist, filled with pain and anguish as they lock with Quinn's fearful hazel.

"Q-Quinn?" She manages to gasp "S-shouldn't be h-ere, mi-ght c-come ba-ack."

"Shh," Quinn commands, "I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes focus on Rachel's jacket and the dark maroon stain that is planted in the middle of her chest. She quickly unbuttons her jacket and Rachel winces in pain. The original color of her shirt is no more, tarnished by a sea of red. Quinn can see the multiple trails of blood and where they had come together to collect themselves on the tile floor. Her fingers become stained by the warm, red substance as they gently touch the brunette's chest.

Her eyes swiftly scan the shelves and she leans forward on her knees, her arms reaching for the role of paper towels. She rapidly tears at the plastic tossing it aside and unwinding a large amount of the product. She gathers them in her hand and places them onto Rachel's chest. She cries out in pain.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Quinn tells her, brushing back the the dark standards of hair that had gathered onto the smaller girl's face.

"I have to keep pressure until help gets here." She feels something warm hit her knees and glances downward. Her jeans had touched the ever growing puddle of blood. She grimaces and turns her focus back onto her task. The paper towels were becoming soaked with the red liquid, seeping through and staining the blonde's hands crimson. Quinn presses down harder and she could feel Rachel tremble beneath her.

"I-t hur-rts." Rachel wheezes, her voice soft and weak. The color from her face is fading, her body shaking and her eyes had become unfocused.

"I-I don-nt w-want t-to d-die-e." She stammers uncontrollably, her body battling with the waves of pain and soft sobs.

"Hey! Now you listen to me." The blond commands, her golden eyes burning with a determination to triumph a fight that isn't hers. She places her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"You are not going to die, okay?"  
Rachel struggles to breath, her lungs fighting for the air that they desperately need.

"You are not going to die."

She can hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Help is almost here, just hang on." Her words fall on deaf ears as Rachel's eyes slowly close.

"No, no, no, no." Quinn mutters to herself, "Rachel!" She taps her cheek, and Rachel's eyes flutter but do not open.

"Rachel dammit! No! Wake up!" The blond curses but receives no response. The store is suddenly filled with voices that belong to the help that has finally arrived.

"Help her!" Quinn cries as she feels the slow heartbeat that is fading from underneath the drenched paper towels. A paramedic gently pushes her aside and a sob escapes from her mouth, her eyes never leaving the brunette's lifeless face.

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
